


It's Not Breaking In, (If You Have The Key)

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [28]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff, M/M, doing something ridiculous, hints of markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re breaking into someone’s home, why did you bring your cat?”<br/>“Because she’s a ‘cat’ burglar.” </p><p>In which Jackson is convinced that Jinyoung has stolen the super secret special Wang cookbook and he's determined to get it back, in whatever way he can</p><p>For Day 28 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (Doing Something Ridiculous)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Breaking In, (If You Have The Key)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most crack I have ever written. I hope you guys find this funny (and there are others with my messed up sense of humour)
> 
> Enjoy :D

 “I’m home.” Jaebum greeted as walked in through the front door.

Jackson smiled at him from the corner of the living room. “Hold on.” He whispered. “I’m on the phone.” He explained.

Jaebum smiled back as he made his way to the kitchen to get some water, absent-mindedly listening in to the conservation.

“So, Jinyoung-ie.” Jackson started in what would seem like a causal tone to a normal observer (but Jaebum knew better.) “When do you plan on returning my cookbook?” Jackson asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Jaebum watched as Jackson’s eyes narrowed “No, you did not already return it to me. Can you please check again?” The older man smiled into his glass of water. While Jackson hated cooking with a passion, he surprisingly had found an affinity for baking. It had been fuelled by the fact that Jackson’s mom had trusted him with the super secret special Wang family cookbook (Jackson’s words, not his) filled with recipes for baked goods when Jackson and Jaebum had gotten married. Jaebum still had no idea how his best friend had convinced his husband to lend him the cookbook, probably blackmail (that was always Jinyoung’s speciality.) Jaebum decided.

His train of thought was broken by Jackson’s fake sweet voice. “Yes, of course. It must be somewhere around here I guess.” He said in a saccharine tone.

“By the way, Jaebum and I can’t make it to the movies tonight.” Jackson added, fake-sweetness still present in his tone and on his face. My parents insisted we have to attend a family gathering. I’m so sorry. You and Mark have fun though. Bye!” Jackson said before hanging up.

“Around here somewhere, my foot.” The Chinese man said bitterly.

Jaebum turned to Jackson, slightly concerned. Jackson was usually happy-go-lucky, a little dramatic, irritable on a bad day and usually annoying. However, bitter was not an emotion the younger usually possessed. “Do you think Jinyoung still has the cookbook?” he asked.

“Of course he does.” Jackson said, nodding more to himself than Jaebum “It’s all a part of his evil master plan.”

Jaebum raised an eyebrow, “What secret master plan?” he asked.

“This is all Mark’s fault?” Jackson lamented, ignoring Jaebum.

“What did Mark do?” Jaebum asked, now plain confused. He put an arm on Jackson’s shoulder to get the younger’s attention.

“It all started one evening, at one of Mark and Jinyoung’s house parties.” Jackson started with a dramatic air (it was part of what made him such a good story-teller.) Usually, Jaebum would roll his eyes but this time he was genuinely curious, so instead he chose to lean in, listening carefully.

Jackson said, “Jinyoung asked Mark if he preferred my chocolate chip cookies or Jinyoung’s brownies, and that idiot, an honest idiot, but an idiot nonetheless said he liked my cookies better.”

Jaebum gasped, Mark really was an idiot.

Jackson continued, “So Jinyoung asked me for the cookbook to bake the cookies for Mark’s birthday, so obviously, he found out.”

“Found out what?” Jaebum asked, completely enthralled.

“That the cookbook doesn’t reveal everything.” Jackson whispered, lowering his volume. “There’s a secret ingredient for each recipe that’s not mentioned in the cookbook. Jinyoung must have realized that after he made the cookies, but he knows that I can’t bake the cookies without the recipe. So, this is all part of his plan to rid the world of the masterpiece that is my chocolate chip cookies.” Jackson finished dramatically.

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “Jackson, I know Jinyoung is petty but I doubt he’s that petty. Maybe he just lost it and he’s too scared to tell you.” Jaebum reasoned.

Jackson looked Jaebum in the eye as he spoke seriously “Jaebum, trust me, my cookbook is in Jinyoung and Mark’s house and tonight we are going to go get it back. That’s why I cancelled our movie double date.”

Jaebum’s eyes widened, surely Jackson wasn’t suggesting what he thought he was suggesting. “No way, no way.” He said shaking his head furiously. “Jackson! We’re not breaking into their house.” Jaebum said sternly

Jackson looked at Jaebum, a pang of hurt in his dark eyes (Don’t fall for it, Jaebum warned himself.) “Jaebum-ah.” The younger man began softly “Don’t you trust me? Don’t you love me?” he asked, looking at Jaebum, his eyes pleading.

Jaebum sighed, damn Jackson Wang and his stupid puppy dog eyes.

**That evening...**

“We’re breaking into someone’s home, why did you bring your cat?” Jackson asked, incredulously looking at Nora who was dressed in a black turtleneck, which made the slender feline look even lither.

Jaebum chuckled “Because she’s a ‘cat’ burglar.” The older man said with a rare chuckle.

Jackson rolled his eyes “You’re so lame, you’re lucky I fell in love with you before I found what a dork you were.”

“I really am lucky. Where else would I find a boyfriend who wants to break into my best friend’s home? ” Jaebum commented sarcastically.

“Hey, it’s Mark’s house too and Mark is my best friend.” Jackson protested.

Jaebum rolled his eyes “Yes, because that makes this so much better.”

“So, do you have any idea how to break into someone’s house?” Jackson asked casually.

“Wait, you don’t know how? What’s your plan?” Jaebum asked incredulously.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders “I don’t know. I was just hoping it would somehow work out.” He confessed as they reached Mark and Jinyoung’s doorstep.

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “You’re so lucky you have me.” He deadpanned as he set Nora down and pulled up the doormat to reveal a small shining key. “And the fact that Jinyoung hasn’t changed much since high school.”

Jackson whistled, “Damn Jaebum, who would have guessed you would be so good at breaking in.” He said appreciatively.

Jaebum smirked, “It’s not breaking in, if you have the key.” He said holding up the silver object before unlocking the door, smiling as he heard Jackson chuckle from behind him.

“Where should we start?” Jackson asked, rubbing his hands in glee as he entered. “Mark and Jinyoung’s house, I bet we can find lots of blackmail.”

“Nope, nope, no way.” Jaebum said shaking his head resolutely (though he would lying if he said he wasn’t a little curious.) “We are not snooping on them, let’s just find your cookbook and get out of here, preferably before they come home.”

Jackson pouted “You’re no fun.” He said. “But you’re right, eyes on the prize. I won’t let Jinyoung win.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes “I still think you’re overreacting but come on, if it’s here anywhere. It’s probably in the kitchen.”

Jackson nodded and both en made their way to the kitchen, ready to start their search.

After a good 10 minutes, Jaebum was ready to concede defeat; they had searched almost everywhere including the fridge. He was just about to share his thoughts with Jackson when he heard an excited whoop from the younger.

“I found it!” Jackson yelled triumphantly. Before he could bask in his triumph, the door swung open with the smug words of “Well, well what do we have here?”

Both men froze as Jinyoung and Mark entered, the younger holding Nora.

“How did you know we were here?” Jackson asked, first to snap out of his daze.

“We saw Nora, outside.” Mark explained.

“Nice outfit you picked out for her.” Jinyoung commented, stroking the cat, smirking as she purred.

Jackson glared at Jaebum “Told you we shouldn’t have brought her.” He hissed, though the older man still seemed to be in a state of shock.

“Plus, I think we should be asking the questions.” Jinyoung added. “What are you guys even doing here?”

“I thought you had still had my cookbook and it turns out I was right.” Jackson declared half-triumphant and half-accusatory.

Jinyoung’s eyes widened ever-so-slightly that no one noticed. “Where did you find that?” he asked surprised.

“In your upper cabinet, dying without the proper care of a Wang.” Jackson cried dramatically.

Mark rolled his eyes “Stop overreacting Jackson. It was obviously an honest mistake, you don’t have to be so dramatic. You guys should probably leave; this is pretty weird and embarrassing.” Mark said calmly, leaving no room for argument. “And leave the house key on the counter.” He added, noticing the key in Jaebum’s hand.

“You should be embarrassed.” Jackson said huffily, as Jaebum put down the key and took Nora from Jinyoung.

As Jackson left, with Jaebum in tow, leaving Jinyoung and Mark in the kitchen, Jinyoung cursed to himself (making sure Mark didn’t hear, the older man wasn’t ready for his true colours).

“Damn you Jackson Wang! One day I will destroy your cookies.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! :))


End file.
